Merlin, FINE - You can be Harry Potter for Halloween
by 606
Summary: That one where Draco and Scorpius run into Harry Potter (rather literally) in a London convenience store and their Halloween takes an odd turn. (It's a fluffy Halloween!Drarry fic, y'all. Nothing more.)


"Hurry up, Daddy!"

"Scorpuis – _ow!_ – stop pulling on my hair," Draco hissed, reaching up to loosen his son's fists in his hair before tightening his grip around Scorpius's knees, readjusting the weight on his shoulders.

"Candycandycandycandycandycandy," Scorpius chanted, kicking his feet against Draco's chest. Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. _Damn Blaise and Pansy for telling him about this silly Muggle tradition_, he thought as they passed another group of squealing Muggle children in costumes, a weary-looking pair of parents trailing after them.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The screeches came from all around them on the street. Scorpius was practically vibrating with excitement, his rounded glasses teetering precariously on the end of his nose.

_Merlin, his _costume_._

"_No! I don't wanna!" Scorpius screamed, fat tears falling down his flushed cheeks. Draco resisted the urge to fall to his knees in defeat. _

"_Why don't you want to dress up as Salazar Slytherin? That's so much cooler than-"_

"_NO!"_

"_Scor-"_

"_NONONONO!"_

"_Merlin, FINE. You can be Harry Potter for Halloween."_

_Scorpius yelped with joy, running up to squeeze his daddy's leg with all the strength his little arms could muster. "Iwannaascaranddaglassesandawandanddarobesanddascarandand-"_

_Draco groaned as Scorpius continued to babble on. _Figures, really.

"Daddy! I want candy!"

"I know, Scorpius. Uh," Draco looked around the crowded London street. He couldn't just walk up to any Muggle house…it simply wasn't safe. "There! We'll go get sweets there," Draco decided, turning towards the convenience store on the corner.

"But…" Scorpius quieted as they neared the bright, florescent glow of the shop, signs for drinks and cigarettes on the windows.

Draco pushed open the door, feeling mildly disgusted at the bland, grimy walls that closed around him and his son. Muggle establishments were filthy, the lot of them. "G'evening," a bored teenager yawned from behind the register. Draco merely sneered, lifting Scorpius off his shoulders and placing him on the linoleum floor.

"Trick or treat!" Scorpius suddenly yelled, running up to the young cashier, who blinked down at the toddler swaddled in what looked like a black blanket with too-big glasses and an odd red mark on his forehead.

"Uh, happy Halloween?" The Muggle said in return, raising her eyebrows at Draco, who took Scorpius's hand.

"Where's the-"

"Candycandycandycandycandy!" Scorpius took up his chant again, bouncing with excitement at the prospect. The Muggle's eyes flashed with amusement as she pointed at one of the signs hanging from the peeling ceiling.

"Third aisle, halfway down."

"CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY!" Scorpius let go of Draco's hand, turning to run down a random aisle.

"Scorpius, don't-!"

"OUCH!"

"AH!"

Draco's stomach swooped painfully as he ran in the direction of the shout, Scorpius's babbling becoming louder as he approached the source of the noise.

He turned a corner, almost stumbling over a groaning, fallen body, Scorpius and another young boy standing across the lane. "Scorpius, are you okay? What happened?"

Scorpius' eyes welled up with tears, his little fists clinging to the front of his robes. "I'm sowwy! I-I-I-" He started hiccupping, his throat catching on his sobs. Draco leaned down, cradling Scorpius's shivering body against his chest as he stood back up.

He turned to the man who'd fallen on the floor, an apology on his lips.

"Sor-_Potter?_"

Harry Potter was rubbing his forehead, wincing in pain as he stared back at Draco. "Malfoy? What the he-_heck_ are you doing here? Teddy, you alright?" Potter's eyes cut to the little boy standing behind Draco.

"Uh-huh. Can I pick out my treat now?" Potter snorted, stepping around Draco to ruffle Teddy's hair.

"Yeah, of course. Go wild." The child nodded enthusiastically, excitedly turning around a corner. Potter turned back to Draco, his eyes watching Scorpius, who was snuffling quietly against Draco's neck, his tears slowly abating.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco asked coolly, slowly moving his free hand closer to where his wand was stowed against his thigh. Potter raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I _was_ innocently getting some Halloween candy when your…," he nodded at Scorpius, who peeked at Harry, "ran into me and tripped me. And now we're here. I repeat, what are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

"That's not –" Draco began, feeling off-kilter and flustered.

"I'm sorry," a little whisper suddenly broke into the conversation. Draco and Harry looked at Scorpius, who blushed under the sudden onslaught of attention. "I didn't mean to," Scorpius continued before squirming in Draco's grasp, clearly wanting to be put down. "Daddy, let go!" He whined when Draco didn't immediately comply.

Draco noticed how Potter blinked in surprise at Scorpius's words, but he quickly covered the glimpse of emotion. Scorpius looked up at Potter as Draco held onto his hand.

"Well, hello there. And who are you?" Potter asked Scorpius, a soft smile lighting up his eyes as he kneeled down to be on Scorpius's level.

"I'm Scorpius Hy'erion Ma'foy," Scorpius proclaimed proudly, his little chest puffed out. Potter's grin grew.

"Oh, really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Mister Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter," Potter said, reaching out a hand that Scorpius took in a weak handshake.

Scorpius's eyes went very wide. "You-?" Scorpius suddenly whipped his head to stare up at his father. "Daddy! It's _Harry Potter!_" He whispered loudly. Draco rolled his eyes, feeling oddly embarrassed as Potter smirked up at him.

"I know, Scorpius." But before Draco could end the awkward encounter, Scorpius was bubbling with enthusiasm about meeting his…idol.

"I dressed up as you today!" Scorpius exclaimed, pressing his palms against his glasses and his fake lightning scar. Potter 'ooh-ed,' acting impressed as Scorpius twirled around, showing off his costume. "Daddy didn't want me to! But Uncle T'eo said that – that… Daddy, what did he say?"

Draco could feel his face heat as he reached up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Nothing, Scor-"

"No! What did he say, Daddy?" Draco could feel Potter's amused gaze.

"Fine! He said I had probably missed…" Draco's voice gave way, unable to finish the sentence.

"Oh, right! Uncle T'eo said that Daddy had probab'y missed having a Potter to look at all the time. I didn't really understand, but Daddy turned really red. It was funny," Scorpius giggled.

"Oh?" Draco was unable to even look at Potter, able to hear the glee in his tone.

"Harry!" The child, Teddy, suddenly appeared at the end of the aisle, a colourful bag in his hands. "I got my treat. Can we go now?"

"Is that candy?" Scorpius shrieked, his eyes focused on the bag of sweets.

"Uh, yeah. Aren't you the kid that bumped into Harry?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Yes. I said sorry! I'm Scorpius!" Draco's son beamed.

"Uh, I'm Teddy. What are you dressed up as?"

"He's me for Halloween," Potter cut in, shooting an entertained look at Teddy, who sighed.

"Of course he is. Can we go now?" Teddy whinged, pulling at the back of Potter's jacket.

"NO! Daddy, I don't want them to leave!" Scorpius cried, running forward to cling to Potter's leg. Draco blanched in mortification.

"Scorpius, let go of Potter's leg right now!"

"NONONONONO!"

"Scorpius!" But then his son started crying loud sobs that echoed in the otherwise deserted store.

Potter looked down at Scorpius. "Uh, y'know, Scorpius, you and your dad can come with me and Teddy. We were just heading back home to watch some scary movies."

Scorpius stopped crying for a blessed moment. "Really?"

"Yeah, as long as your dad says it's okay." All three pairs of eyes turned to Draco, who blinked.

"Daddy, pleeeease?" Scorpius whined, his face still rosy and wet from his tantrum.

Shit.

"Fine." Scorpius screamed with delight. Draco looked at Potter, who was watching him with those intensely green eyes. "Well, Potter, it seems we're following you home, then."

Potter grinned crookedly. "Apparently."

"CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY-" A small, soft fist whacked Draco forcefully on the mouth, other limbs struggling in his grasp.

"No, Scorpius! Enough. Now be quiet or we're going home." The toddler pouted, his sugar high running strong.

Potter grinned down at them from his stretched out position on the couch, Teddy sitting on his stomach as he munched on another Kit-Kat, the child's attention focused on the black-and-white movie playing on Potter's telly.

"Come on, Malfoy, it's Halloween. Let the kid have more than one piece."

One could practically see the hearts in Scorpius's eyes as he stared at Potter in awe. Draco scowled. "I don't believe it's up to you to teach me how to parent my son, Potter," he growled, but let Scorpius go, admitting defeat.

The little monster practically pounced on Teddy, squishing him and Potter in his attempt to get to the stockpile of sweets on the couch. Draco snickered as Potter groaned in discomfort, falling off the couch as Scorpius and Teddy fought over the bag.

"Oi, that hurt," Potter rubbed the back of his head, righting his glasses with his other hand.

"You deserved it," Draco muttered, watching some skeleton on wires attack some woman on the screen. "Do Muggles really find this frightening?"

Potter blinked, turning to the movie. "No, I don't think so. This movie's decades old, anyways." Potter yawned, standing and stretching. Draco watched Potter's shirt ride up ever-so-slightly, revealing a sliver of the tanned, toned skin of his abdomen.

Draco swallowed, turning his head sharply away.

"Alright, Teddy, it's probably time for you to be heading back to Andy's." Teddy pouted, his hair fading from its turquoise hue to a dull grey. Scorpius was mesmerized, still not bored of watching Teddy's transformations, even after a few hours.

"Come on, Harry. Do I have to? It's so boring at home." Potter raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yes, you have to go home. You don't really want to leave your grandmother all alone, do you?" Teddy's pout lessened slightly, and he slunk off the couch.

"Fine. Bye, Scorpius, Mister Malfoy." Draco nodded while Scorpius scrambled to hug Teddy, his arms not long enough to loop around the older child's torso.

"Bye, Teddy! I'll miss you!" Teddy patted Scorpius's head before pulling away.

"Alright, bud, let's go. I'll walk you to the Floo," Potter said, ruffling Teddy's blue hair as they left the family room of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Draco leaned back, the base of skull hitting the couch cushions behind him. Scorpius stuck his thumb in his mouth, climbing into his father's lap. Draco pressed his mouth against the crown of Scorpius's head. "Are you finally feeling sleepy, my little troll?"

Scorpius growled something unintelligible around his thumb, but his breathing soon levelled out, his heartbeat thumping slowly against Draco's chest. Draco reached down, pulling off the imitation of Potter's glasses and stowing them in his pocket.

"Oi, Malfoy –"

"Quiet," Draco hissed as Potter stepped through the archway, two mugs in his hands.

"Oh, sorry." Potter plopped down on the carpet next to Draco, holding out a mug. "It's hot chocolate. I wanted some, so I figured I'd make one for you or Scorpius. But I see he's conked out, huh?" Potter's gaze was soft and fond as he watched Scorpius mumble something in his sleep, droll smearing on Draco's expensive shirt.

"Thank you." Draco took the warm drink, sipping it carefully, not wanting to spill any on his son. The room was quiet but comfortable, only the dim voices from the old film filling the space.

"Thank you for weathering Scorpius tonight, Potter. I know he can be quite a handful," Draco admitted, his eyes firmly stuck on the telly.

"Oh, no problem, Malfoy. And he's adorable, so don't worry. I think Teddy liked hanging out with him too."

An advertisement for some sort of cleaning supplies flashed across the screen.

"Can I ask who Scorpius's mother is?"

Draco swallowed dryly, tightening his grip on Scorpius. "I don't see why you'd care."

"Just curiosity, Malfoy. I'm not going to go running to the presses with her name if you don't want me to," Potter said, exasperated.

"She doesn't matter. She died when Scorpius was born. Didn't want him or the responsibility of being a Malfoy wife…in name only, of course." Draco shrugged, the bitter pain that had once consumed him no longer holding as much sting. He stood, heaving Scorpius up onto the couch. Scorpius grunted but slumbered on as Draco sat back down, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "It was all really my fault." Potter hummed in reply. Draco grinned savagely, turning to Potter. "She didn't really appreciate it when I told her I only cared about her because I needed an heir, and that I was really only interested in blokes, anyways." _Now why am I telling _you_ this?_

Potter's mouth parted a little in surprise. Draco could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "I can see how that would be a shock," he finally murmured.

The air was colder now, thrumming with some kind of static.

"And what about you, Potter? I read that you and Weasley broke up months ago. 'The Chosen Couple' couldn't work it out?" Draco sneered mockingly.

Potter scowled. "Don't be a prat, Malfoy. It's not your concern why Ginny and I stopped seeing each other." Potter's mouth suddenly turned into a sour sneer. "Or are you asking because you want to know if I'm available?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat as he stared into Potter's eyes, their gaze intense and raw.

"And if I am?" Draco was proud that his voice didn't waver.

Potter grinned sharply.

"Than this is certainly a happy Halloween after all," he whispered before leaning in, catching Draco's mouth in a painfully chaste kiss. Draco hummed against Potter's mouth, reaching up to grip Potter's jaw as he pressed his tongue against the seam of Potter's lips, tasting and teasing. _Fucking _finally.

Potter sighed, opening his mouth marginally, touching his tongue to Draco's softly, delicately. Potter reached out his hand, his palm burning through the thin fabric of Draco's trousers over his thigh. Draco felt like he could almost sense Potter's fingerprints searing themselves on his skin.

They kissed for minutes, hours, days, pulling apart when their faces were flushed and their breath was ragged. Draco raised an eyebrow as Potter snorted, resting his forehead against Draco's.

"God, I want to fuck you so badly-" A jolt of heat sparked in Draco's abdomen. Potter glanced at Scorpius, who was curled into a ball, sleeping soundly. "-but that might not be the best idea at the moment."

Draco sighed, nodding and pulling away. "I suppose you can have smart ideas every now and then, Potter," he mumbled as he thought of Slughorn in lingerie, his father's tombstone, his mother's crying face, anything to stifle his libido.

Potter grinned, leaning forward to steal another kiss from Draco. "Shocking, I know."

The two men shared a heated glance, only broken when Scorpius grumbled loudly in his sleep, begging for more candy.

"Well, Potter, I think Scorpius and I should be taking our leave now. I wouldn't want us to intrude upon your hospitality any longer." Draco smiled softly, pulling Scorpius into his arms as he and Potter stood.

"Alright, then. Um, will I be seeing you sometime?" Potter asked a little nervously as they walked towards the front door. Potter held open the door, allowing Draco to step onto the landing before he looked over his shoulder at Potter.

Draco smiled, resting his jaw against the top of Scorpius's head. "Why, I do believe that is up to you, Potter. Happy Halloween." And then Draco was walking down the stairs, out into the Muggle world, 12 Grimmauld Place disappearing behind him.

But before he Disapparated, he could swear he heard a whispered "Happy Halloween, Malfoy" creep into the air.

_Till next time, Potter._

And he was gone.

Fin


End file.
